


G U Y  T A L K

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Brownham, Bullying, Dorm Room, First Time Sex, Fluff, Just...Will is super inexperienced, M/M, Protectiveness, Roomates, Smut, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Matthew & Will become dorm mates out of high school,attending the same college with a few shared classes,Matt gets the boy to open up to him.*...a lot...*(•_•) ( •_•) (•_• )





	1. Show Me Your Interests

**Author's Note:**

> This is just- super random.
> 
> I got brick-walled on my other fics (surprise surprise)  
> So until I figure those messes out,
> 
> Here's some shameful Brownham fluff & smut,  
> cause I can't f*cking help myself. 
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> (muffled from pillow I'm hiding in)  
> -*please ignore my poor gif use, they're pretty*-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can show you a little more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

"Matt, I'm hungry, come on order something- pizza, Chinese, anything!" Will whined in his bed,  
tossing a sock to the bed a few feet away from his in the small dorm room.

"Ew, now I'm not going to order shit-" Matthew made a face as he pushed the sock off his bare stomach with his elbow.

"You were a lot nicer to me in high school, when did you become such a jerk?" Will frowned at him, propping his head up on a thick pillow.

"Since I've only been your roommate for a month and you've been nothing but a messy whimsy brat." Matt smirked at him as he pulled a cell phone from his gym shorts pocket.

"When are you gonna get yourself a damn phone so you can do this shit yourself?"

"I guess whenever I actually have someone I want to talk to." Will wiggled his nose and turned on his stomach to hug the pillow.

Matt glanced at him and sighed, returning his focus to ordering the pizza online.

 

\---

 

Matt pushed his bed against Will's, propping up a bunch of pillows along the wall and climbed in to sit beside the younger boy. They lounged on their makeshift bed watching television till they finished off the pizza, Will thanking Matt multiple times through for buying.

 

They had killed a little over half of a bottle of whiskey as they ate, laughing through their buzz at jokes and ridiculous commercials they watched. 

"What should we do now? Video games?"

Will asked, looking to Matt beside him.

"I kinda wanted to just...talk I guess." Matt shrugged.

Will blinked at him, scrunching his brows together at the unexpected suggestion. 

Matt's eyes met his after a moment and stared patiently for a response, lifting his hand to scratch at his short jet black hair nervously.

 

"Uh..I mean, sure..what about?" Will shifted a bit to hug his legs to his chest, resting his chin tiredly on his knees as he eyed Matthews tattoos that decorated his fit toned chest.

 

"I donno...guy talk?"

 

Will choked on a scoff and hid his face in his arms for a moment before looking back at the mans bright green eyes.

"Guy talk? Ha, what are we, in high school again?"

 

Matthew laughed and shook his head, his eyes shifting down from Will's blushing face to the clear pale shoulders.

"You know what I mean, ha, like favorite wrestlers, action movies, what you wanna do with your life, when's the last time you got laid, crushes- all the juicy gossip topics." Matt grinned with a chuckle, nudging Will gently with his shoulder.

 

"Ha alright. Well...I don't watch wrestling...my favorite action movie is Kill Bill, ummm, I'd like to get some classes under my belt so I can get a good job, open up a pet shop one day...I uh...I've never, I'm...I'm a virgin, annnd I'm not super sure about any crushes. Your turn." Will bit his lip as he glanced at Matt then back to the television.

 

Matt froze as he was just about to pour himself another shot. Instead of questioning directly about the more obvious statement that shocked him, he approached it differently.

 

"I'm sorry, how old are you again?"

"..wh-what? I'm 18."

"And I'm fuckin almost 22, how were you in my senior year with me?"

 

"I got..pushed forward a lot. I'm actually pretty smart. Got picked on for it...you were always nice to me though even if we didn't hang out or talk. I remember one time you came out of gym during my lunch and saw some jerk knock my tray out of my hands. You scared the shit out of him when you came out of nowhere and practically lifted him a foot off the ground by his shirt and dropped him on his ass. You told him to clean up the mess and find a better means of entertainment elsewhere. Then you gave me your lunch money and left before I could thank you."

 

Matt scoffed at the memory and poured his drink. "I had no idea you were so young...shit, how...I...shit never mind, that's probably not appropriate. I'm too buzzed to risk asking dumb shit."

 

Will huffed with a crooked smile, running his hand through his curls as he sat up to sit Indian style in the bed beside Matts bent knees.

"What, that I still haven't gotten laid? Ha...it's not uh..it's not as simple for me as I'm sure it's been for guys like you."

 

"Fucking bullshit, why do you say that? You're young, fit, got those baby blue eyes and pearly white teeth, like hell girls haven't swooned over those chocolate locks!" Matt reached out to rustle the boys hair, chuckling when he brought out that heated blush he always secretly admired.

 

"Nah I just...I don't wanna freak you out." Will said quietly, keeping his eyes on the cartoon that played at a medium volume.

"Freak me out? You could never freak me out. You're a good kid, just- go on say what you want, nerd."

 

"I don't, really like girls. I'm not saying I'm you know, like- I don't know, I just wasn't interested."  
Will rubbed his eye and turned his head away from Matt, hiding the regret burning on his cheeks.

Matt blinked at him a few times, swallowing before he cleared his throat and spoke.

 

"You never tried to experiment to see if you actually do?"

"..uh..not really...I just, I mean I've watched stuff- different stuff..."

"And?" Matt sat up in the bed to lean forward and study the boys nervous demeanor.

"Fuckin, what...you want, me to tell you what kind of porn I like? Ha.." Will stammered, shifting his hips a bit in the bed to make room between them.

"Whatever you're cool with sayin', I just wanna know if you realized you're interested in men..like the way I am, dork."

Wills eyes widened, lips parting in surprise as he stared at him.

 

Matt huffed a short laugh as he scratched at his head again. "You really must not have hung out with anyone in my age group, even if you were in our class. It wasn't a big secret that I'm gay. Even big gym jock brutes like me have their own interests. Had a few flings with a few guys but, nothing relationship worthy. I have to admit I had a bit of an eye on you but, couldn't read you for some reason. I decided to keep a distance so I didn't end up wanting to make a move and scaring you off for good." Matt quirked his head at him, worrying he had said too much.

 

"You...had an eye on me, like..like what do you mean? A crush?" Will finally managed to ask, tensing up as he realized he had been eyeing the man's thick muscles and toned abs before meeting his eyes again.

 

"Yeah, Will...like a crush. You're gorgeous. Smart. Sickeningly innocent...I want to know though...if you do? You know, know what you're interested in?"

  
"I um..I..yeah..yeah I do.." Will chewed his lip as he shifted to his hands and knees, crawling forward to close the distance between them and shuddered when Matthew took over in an instant, his strong hands grabbing his face to press a fervent, longed for kiss to his lips.

 

The shocking feeling surged through his nerves as he shivered a moan into Matthews mouth, their hot breath trading spaces while the man stood to his knees with Will in the middle of the pushed together beds. The whiskey on their tongues mixed and heated when their make out became more and more frantic in the rising lust filling the room.

 

Matthew ran his hands through Wills curls gripping them in tight fists as he groaned in arousal, delighting at the boys taste and soft wet lips pressing against his.

 

Will gasped when Matts hand left his hair and slid down his spine, the sudden grip on his rear sending thrilled chills through him, the fresh experience of a strong male's hands on him rattled his nerves.

 

Matt chuckled in their kiss and broke the contact, quirking his head to stare at Will as the boy panted through his pink parted lips, blushing hard below those blue eyes and messed curls.

 

"I'm not going to pressure you to do anything...I wouldn't want you to think I'm...yknow.."

 

"I want...I want you to show me those things I'm interested in...please?"

 

Matthew clenched his jaw, the muscles in his neck and shoulders tightened as he stared into Will's bright eyes, a shaky nod to respond

before slowly pushing the juvenile man's pajama bottoms and boxers down his thighs- still keeping his gaze on the shy face to

admire the beautiful blushing cheeks.

 

Will bit his lip, watching Matthew's hands, a shiver as the thumbs slid down his skin.

 

 

"Shit, Will..." Matt muttered as he pushed the boy to his back, groaning in excitement and lust over the beautiful pale chest he kissed down, finally reaching the yearning young thing's throbbing cock with his lips.

 

Will's muscles twitched at the touch, gasping sharply when the man sucked him in- the warm slick tongue skillfully wrapping around his dick. A shaky groan escaped his chest as Matt dipped down and up again, repeating as he gripped his hip with his free hand.

 

"Holy, sh-shit! Ma, oh, Matthew!" 

Will cried out as the blow job grew faster, a strong hand pushing his thighs apart to fondle his tightening balls. The obscene sucking,

groaning and panting filled the dorm room between Will's exhilarated high pitched moans and gasps.

 

After a few minutes of the new experience, through heaving breaths, he watched the man pull his mouth off his cock and sit on his knees above him. Matthew wiped a bit of saliva from his chin as he panted through a crooked smile down at him, the handsome filthy sight caused Will's stomach

to churn with a fresh batch of butterflies.

 

"Want me to keep going kiddo? I can show you a little more~" Matthew pulled the boy's bottoms and boxers all the way off now, sucking on his finger for a second before slipping the digit gently between Wills cheeks.

 

Will gasped and scrunched his brows together, a short moan escaping his lips as  he stared up at the gorgeous grin above him. "Y-yes, please Matthew.."

 

 

"Turn over beautiful.." Matt bit his lip and watched as he obeyed, grinning wider when the young thing assumed the position of raising his ass in the air- burying his face in his arms as he blushed harder than before at the new impure exposure.

 

"Jesus, fuck, Will, you've got the prettiest little pink ass hole I've ever seen..." Matt breathed in astonishment, gripping the boys cheeks apart he felt his cock twitch and leak in his gym shorts.

 

"I feel embarrassed...d-do something...please..Matty?" Will begged shying over the mans filthy compliments.

"You haven't a single fuckin reason to be embarrassed...I like how polite you are...like I said, such an innocent little kid.." Matt leaned over and licked over the small hole, a soft chuckle at the shocked gasp Will yelped in surprise.

 

He tightened his grip on the perfect taut cheeks as he began lapping at the tight puckered entrance. After a few more moments he finally pushed his

tongue in, marveling at the high whines Will heaved in pleasure.

 

Darting his tongue harder and faster to fight the tightness, he began pushing his saliva in as much as he could muster in his mouth to soak the area.

 

Will shivered at the strange feeling sending chills through him, shoving his face down against his forearms as he moaned and panted.

 

Matt finally decided to test Will's limit, continuing to tongue fuck him as he slipped his middle finger in his soaking saliva filled ass, then his index along with it.

 

Will gasped a short high cry at the sudden burn, Matthew's tongue leaving his rear to allow for the two fingers to slide further in.

 

"Shh...I got you...it only hurts for a little bit...tell me if you want me to stop, hmkay?" He smiled when the curls shook in a quick nod, a higher

moan from the boy when he tried to stretch his fingers in him. "...shit...you're so tight, my tongue barely did anything to open you up..."

Matt groaned at the sight of the clenching pink hole, slick and dripping as it practically cut the circulation off in his twisting fingers.

 

"N-no, go, please god, more please?" Will whimpered as he pleaded, his cock twitching impatiently as he felt the fingers beginning to fuck into him harder.

 

"More, kiddo? Are.. you sure?" Matt slowed his hand, swallowing hard at the unexpected begging.

"Yes...I..I want to see you though, please?"

 

Matt stopped now, a smile spreading across his lips,

"Of course, darlin'."

 

\---

 


	2. Fathers & Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Will have a pretty good night.
> 
> The next day Matthew is a little distracted from his classes,  
> wondering where the young man was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sweartogod the title was...just, 
> 
> Two surprise kinks.
> 
> alright, kbye.

 

 

    

 

Matt pulled his fingers out of the boy, turning him onto his back and pressed a hard kiss to his panting lips, huffing hard as he felt

his heart flutter at the adorable way Will gently nipped at him through their kissing.

 

He quickly left the bed to dig through a bathroom bag, returning with a bottle of lube as he stopped just at the edge to stare at the beautiful nude boy laying across the two beds- his knees slightly bent and blue eyes watching him.

 

Will sat up on his elbows when Matthew took off his gym shorts, no boxers underneath them as he kicked them aside.

 

He swallowed hard as he watched the man stoke and coat his cock, the size menacingly large brought a surge of intimidation and arousal through him.

 

"Sh..shit, Matt..."

 

Matthew chuckled and climbed over him slowly, kissing him gently as he reinserted his now lubed fingers into Will's closed again asshole. A smile as the boy hissed short at the returned burn .

 

Matthew pushed slightly harder in the kiss to get the boy to lay back down, pushing the creamy white thighs apart as far as they could go before he grabbed his cock and teased the head against the slippery soaked hole.

 

Will shivered and stared up into Matt's lime green eyes, the gentle but lustful gaze bringing butterflies to his stomach as he panted in anticipation.

"Just relax...I'm gonna take good care of you darlin'...try and breathe with me..it might take a few tries..." Matthew spoke softly as he continued gently sliding his dick over his hole- pushing in just slightly as he rocked his hips back and forth between Will's thighs.

 

Will chewed his lip and watched the handsome man that sat up above him, one strong hand holding his thigh apart and the other hand on his own aching large cock to hold steady as he tried to push into him.

Will yelped as Matthew gasped, just the leaking head of his dick finally popping inside the slightly accepting hole.

"Oh-!" Wills hand flew up over his mouth to stop his cry, a building pool of pre-come dropping from his own dick to his belly button as he embraced the new craved intrusion. His eyes naturally watered as his rear screamed in archaic protest.

Matt groaned low and squeezed the younger thighs tighter, slowly pushing forward as he choked on an escaped curse. Will kept his hands firm over his mouth as he muffled a painful but pleasure filled whine as the huge cock so agonizingly slowly filled his ass with care.

"Hnnfff-oh, fucking SHIT Will, you're so fucking tight- I could come right fucking now, Christ.." Matt moaned and began slowly pumping into him, panting harder despite his calm speed the insanely tight hold clenching so hard around his throbbing dick driving him wild.

 

He bit his lip as he watched Will writhing below him, the little grunts and whines beautiful on his wet huffing lips.

"M-matty- oh god, you're...fucking, huge, c-can you fuck me harder, please?" Will begged as he winced at the slowly subsiding burn.

 

"You sure you can handle it, gorgeous?" 

"Yes! Please! Please!" 

Matt couldn't resist that wonderful whine, he lurched forward and kissed him, sliding his lips to the side of his neck as he began fucking harder and faster, wrapping one arm around his torso as Will wrapped both arms around Matt's neck.

 

Matthew held him up from laying flat as he balanced them with his free hand, thrusting his hips with force up into the boy as they panted and moaned with volume in the dorm. 

Will tightened his arms and legs around Matt, burying his face between his neck and shoulder as he cried out in high panted gasps, his body tingling in building pressure as the giant cock slammed up against his prostate relentlessly. Matts deep testosterone coated grunts and groans something Will had wished to hear since he moved into the dorm the first night.

 

Will whimpered and cried out when he couldn't hold back anymore, come shooting up between their stomachs as his ass clenched harder around the fast rough rutting cock. 

"Fuck- oh, oh, Matthew, Ma-Matt, oh fuck daddy don't stop!!" Will cried as the man bounced him vigorously on his huge dick, suddenly the heated harsh fucking faltered as Matt gasped, wrapping both arms around Wills smaller body as he shuddered against him.

Will flushed bright red when he felt the man explode inside him, a large amount of hot seed filling him full till it oozed out onto his cheeks and Matts thighs.

Matt panted and looked into Wills eyes as he shivered through a few more slow pushes a deeper groan vibrating from his chest as he scrunched his brows together at the shattering stimulation.

"You're...that.." Matt tried to speak as he panted.

 

"I..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..to call you- that." Will's blush deepened as he bit his lip nervously, his chest heaving still through the subsiding orgasm. A shudder tingling up his spine as he felt the mans cock throb once more inside his sore hole.

 

"No..don't be...I mean...shit..that was hot.." Matt cracked a sheepish crooked grin at the boy and ran his thumb over his wet bottom lip.

Will raised a brow and smiled sat him, letting the thumb slip past his teeth as he gasped lightly, the softening cock sliding out of him now.

 

"I...oh..god, did I...hurt you?" Matts senses finally came back to him as the chemicals faded away to clear his mind, realizing how rough he had been for the boys first time.

"No, I'm, I'm okay...thank you...for worrying...it's...it's sore and burns a little but, it's good....it was amazing, Matthew..." Will shied his eyes down to the mess between them.

"Oh hey let me..I'll- just-" Matt stammered a bit as he climbed out of the bed and returned with a cloth he dampened with a water bottle.

Will watched the man gently wipe his stomach and crotch clean for him, his green eyes lowered to focus on his task. He cringed a bit

when the cloth rubbed over his slightly swollen hole, sighing as it left and was tossed to the ground.

 

Matt pulled Wills boxers up his legs to his hips and dressed in his gym shorts again before climbing back on the mattresses 

with him, turning off the dim lamp on the way to leave just the flickering muted TV on. 

Will couldn't help but feel shocked at how carefully Matt had suddenly treated him, almost passionate and protective as he was pulled into his strong thick arms under the blanket he pulled up over them.

 

After how fevered and lustful he was in his furiously eager fucking, the last thing Will had expected was for the man to coddle him. At the same time he should have, thinking back to the way he had protected Will from bullies from a distance in school. 

The thought made him smile, closing his eyes when Matt rested his chin on top of his head, sighing into his curls as they fell asleep.

 

"I really like you Willy..."

 

Matt whispered suddenly, Will blushing in the dark room with his back against the mans chest, he found Matts hand and held it.

 

"I..really like you too Matty~"

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Matt had three classes the next day, starting early and throughout the day. Will had one class that day, the same one as Matt's third.

He had left Will to sleep in on his late day, expecting to see the boy in his third class as usual. Confused, he sat at a desk in the large

classroom and looked around for him, ten minutes into the lecture he still hadn't shown up.

 

His anxiety getting the best of him, he shut his textbook and shoved it in his book bag- excusing himself as he abandoned the lesson.

He walked hastily across campus, one hand shoved deep in his sweatpants pocket and the other holding his bag strap on his shoulder.

 

Reaching their dorm, he unlocked the door and froze when he opened it, furrowing his brows as he saw the young man still in just his boxers sprawled out sloppily on the pushed together beds- snoring softly.

 

"William Graham!" He slammed the door shut behind him, grinning when the boy gasped and startled awake- flipping over from his stomach to sit up on his bum as he rubbed his eyes with a confused stammer.

 

"Wha-what's, what'd I do~???" Will cringed painfully as he whined the confused words.

 

"Young man, you slept through the whole day and missed class, had me worried your ass was dead in a ditch somewhere! College campuses are bullshit for safety...lotta sick blokes out there." Matt tossed his bag to the ground and dropped to the bed beside Will, smiling at the half of curls sticking straight up from pillow nuzzling.

 

Will squinted at him, digging his finger in his ear as he adjusted his sleepy eyes with a yawn.

He slumped his shoulders low as he stared at Matt with sleep still fuzzy on his mind.

 

Matt scrunched his brows at the boy as he leaned on his elbow in the bed, his legs over the edge.  "What's wrong kiddo?"

Will swallowed dryly, rubbing his eyes again before he spoke.

 

"You weren't worried I was in a ditch...were you." A small smile cracked on the corner of his mouth when he noticed Matt's cheeks burn red, eyes looking down as he twiddled with his own thumbs.

 

"..naw...was wondering why'd you stay in today...?"

 

"...I don't wanna say." Will wiggled his nose as he laid back down pulling the blanket back up over himself. Matt sat up in the bed

on his knee and worried his eyes over the boy, pulling the blanket off of him as he grew serious now.

 

"Hey- what're you~" Will stared up at Matt as he hovered over him, his strong hand running through his curls, the green eyes studying him.

 

"...I hurt you." He muttered, finally understanding when Will shied his eyes away, the bright blues snapping back to him when he said it.

 

"N-no! Matthew, I'm fine! I promise you...it's just, I didn't...want to limp around...yknow...and I was really, really tired. I..I'm sorry."

 

"Don't apologize to me, are you kidding me, god, why are you such~ ugh..." Matt ran his hand down Will's body, stopping at the hem of his boxers and tugged it lightly with a heavy sigh.

 

Will couldn't help but grin at the poor sweet man, watching his sharp gentle eyes that worried over his waist with curious fingers.

 

"...you want to mess around, Matty?" Will's grin widened as the man blushed and glared at him, his fingers still almost unconsciously fiddling with the hem of Wills boxers beneath his naval.

 

"Quit tryin ta tease me, brat...I'm not coming on to you, I'm just, kinda curious how bad I hurt you...I don't want to just go in and- yknow, just go digging about..."

 

Matt cleared his throat, shifting his eyes from the thin fabric to Will's pillowed head and messy curls.

 

"...go ahead, weirdo..." Will covered his eyes with an arm, hiding his pink cheeks as he moved his hips a bit to allow for Matt to explore.

Matt stared at the shy young thing for a moment, gently pulling the boxers down his thighs as he frowned at the finger bruises darkening on the pale hipbones.

 

"Oh pup.." Matt muttered under his breath as he lightly touched the marks.

 

Will uncovered his eyes and looked at Matt in surprise, his already exposed self suddenly beginning to grow interested after the strange

pet-name and teasing hands grazing close by.

 

Matt noticed the interest and snapped his eyes up from it, a curious smile on his face as he huffed. "What's this now?"

 

"I..what'd...you just call me???" Will pulled his knees up in shy attempt to hide himself, watching Matt scrunch his brows at him.

 

"You like that, hm? Whenever I talked about you in high school to my buddies we all referred to you as 'that pup'...not just cause those god damned adorable sweaters with dogs on them you wore all through winter, ha, but cause shit, you're as cute as a puppy." Matt licked his lips and smiled as he pulled Will's legs back down gently, removing the boxers fully now.

 

Will blinked at him in shock, lips parted as he watched Matt pull his tight black t-shirt up over his head setting it aside- swallowing hard at the sight of stretching muscles and tattoos.

 

"What...what do you mean 'you all'?" Will stared at the man, almost disbelieving as Matt chuckled and crawled over him in just  the baggy sweatpants.

 

"I mean...my fellow gentleman friends, used to talk about how much they wanted to get a go at you...how they wanted to tear your sweet little ass to pieces...always bothered me to listen to." Matt began placing soft kisses down Wills neck as he spoke, running his fingers through the mess of curls gently.

 

Will shuddered at the sudden sensual touching, a shiver running up his spine as he felt the mans hot breath against his sensitive skin between his shoulder and neck.

 

"I..had no idea an-anyone thought of me like that...what'd...what'd you say when, they said stuff like that about me?" Will blushed, a shaky exhale when Matt switched to the other side of his neck with the tender kisses.

 

"I couldn't talk about you like that...I could only think of your eyes...the way you looked so lost anytime anyone said a word to you...so bright and innocent. Your hair...those damned curls bouncing when you turned in class to give a split second of attention to whoever was answering the question...sometimes I'd raise my hand just to get you to look my way." Matt smiled against Will's jaw when he felt the young man laugh nervously beneath him.

 

"Stop lying~" Will huffed and watched Matt meet his eyes finally, the handsome face with slightly red sunburnt freckled cheeks, the tempting way he bit the edge of his bottom lip as if on the edge of saying something risky hovering inches from his own.

 

"I ain't lying pup..." Matthew grinned and kissed the tip of Will's nose, his heart fluttering and grin disappearing immediately to a tight line when the boy giggled under him at the touch.

 

Will's smile curved a bit as he scrunched his brow up at him curious why his face had changed so suddenly, his eyes shifting down for a moment over Matthew's abs and chest tattoo hovering over him, the sweatpants groin stretched over his on crotch as they shared body heat.

 

"W-what are you looking at?" Will finally asked, licking his lips before parting them secretly wishing for a kiss from the man.

 

"Just..the most beautiful boy in the world." Matt whispered through a smile, leaning down and pressing a loving kiss to the younger man's

ready lips before he could surely protest the compliment.

 

Will sighed into it in relief, his hands nervous as they found Matt's strong thick arms, memorizing the muscles and ripples as he began exploring- the simple kiss turning abruptly into a passionate make out between the two.

 

 

\---


End file.
